skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Fina
Fina (ファイナ Faina''http://esoarcadia.org/gallery/) is one of the main protagonists of ''Skies of Arcadia. Appearance Fina is a beautiful girl with a curvy figure, pale skin, green eyes and blonde hair. She wears blue pendant earrings (identical in shape to Aika's), an ankle-length sleeveless white dress slit up each side to nearly halfway up the thigh for mobility, white tights and boots with gold cuffs, sleeves which stay at mid-arm despite no visible means of support, and a gold headband from which depends a gauzy cream veil that covers her collar-length hair. There is a triangular cutout in her dress at the top of her breasts. Fina has arcane markings on her forehead and shoulders, of unknown origin and purpose. There were similar markings on Ramirez's face and body in a flashback. Bio Fina had a profoundly lonely childhood. The only humans in the Great Silver Shrine other than her were Ramirez and the Elders, the latter of whom were all well over a thousand years old and preserved in crystals. For all of her adolescence and half of her pre-adolescent years, Ramirez was gone on a secret mission for the Elders, so Fina was virtually alone and isolated from human contact in a very sterile environment. Personality Fina is a surprisingly well-adjusted young woman given the circumstances of her youth. The polar opposite of Aika, Fina is demure and introverted and allows the more extroverted Vyse and Aika to deal with strangers. Once Fina's friendship was won, she will go to the ends of the earth and beyond for said friends even when they would be deemed beyond reasonable hope by most. She is very naive about Arcadian customs given her cloistered upbringing but she is a very quick study and generally only needs a given concept to be explained to her once before she understands it. However, her education includes some very curious gaps, like pets such as the dog-like Arcadian huskra, Pow, and the use and acquisition of money. Nevertheless, the simple honesty and conviction Fina displays allows her to quickly win Captain Dyne's trust despite her odd Silvite origins. Fina quickly picks up Aika's habit of gently teasing her close friends, aided by her quick wits. Skills Since Fina herself is physically weak, her floating artificial companion, Cupil, does her physical attacks for her. Cupil becomes more and more powerful by eating "chams," eventually becoming the most powerful weapon in the game. Fina's magic strength and MP capacity is the highest of all of the fighters (though still pales in comparison to Piastol), allowing her to deal massive damage to the enemy with her magic spells, though this also means her combat skills are naught without SP. Her S-moves can heal and add beneficial effects as well as remove her enemies' beneficial effects. Skies of Arcadia Vyse and Aika quickly take Fina into their close-knit partnership, hardly skipping a beat. Fina is the quietest member of the trio, and she prefers to be the voice of support rather than a leader. However, she earns the respect and love of everybody around her with her beauty and quiet empathy. By the midpoint of the story, it has become exceedingly clear that Fina has fallen in love with Vyse. It is implied that he shares those feelings towards her, though it's never explicitly clarified. In the final scene of the game's ending cinema before the credits roll, Fina appears with Vyse and Aika wearing a much skimpier, pirate-themed version of her costume. Cupil is also featured with a mustache and eyepatch. Unlike Ramirez, Fina was never briefed by the Silvite Elders on the full extent of her mission. This seems to imply that the Elders saw her as being too immature to handle the truth of her being on Arcadia, and explains why she is quick to condemn and lambasse the Elders once they reveal that her true mission was to enable them to bring apocalypse to Arcadia. Valkyria Chronicles Fina makes a cameo appearance along with Vyse and Aika in the Playstation 3 game Valkyria Chronicles. Oddly enough, Fina appears as a set of triplets (the other two are named Mina and Gina) with the last name of Sellers. Unlike Vyse and Aika, the Fina triplets are not playable characters, instead they serve as the medics for Squad 7 (as stated in their personnel file after the game is completed). After the end of the game, the triplets leave Gallia along with Vyse and Aika. Along with Vyse, Fina also makes an appearance in the anime adaptation; she appears briefly in episodes 18 and 21. Influences Fina's rescue, as well as her clothes style, are similar to Apis from One Piece anime. Trivia * Fina is voiced in the English version by Julissa Aguirre, who also voiced NiGHTS from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Kira from Infinite Space, and Ara-o from Sushi Striker: The way of Sushido. ** Fina is voiced in the Japanese version by Yui Horie, who also voiced Cure Magical (Riko Izayoi) in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! (or translated to Maho Girls Pretty Cure! or to Witchy Pretty Cure! on the English logo from Toei Animation's official website) and Tohru Honda from the original 2001 Fruits Basket (in the 2019 remake/reboot, she is voiced by Manaka Iwami). * Fina's hobby is taking naps in the afternoon and her favorite thing is flowers. * Her birthday is Silver December 1st. * Fina is the feminine tense for fine in Spanish. * The Dreamcast version of Skies of Arcadia has a hidden audio file that's only accessible when placed in a CD player, where Aika, Fina, and Vyse take turns telling the player to put the disc back in the Dreamcast.Skies of Arcadia disc in a CD player - YouTube, retrieved 16 May 2017 : ::Aika: "Hey, wait a minute! What do you think you're doing? This is a Dreamcast disc." ::Fina: "There is game data on track one. So please, don't use this disc in a normal CD player." ::Vyse: "We can't save the world from a CD player, so just put us back in the Dreamcast, so we can do our job." Gallery Image:Air_Pirate_Fina.jpg| Fina as an Air Pirate during the game's end credits Image:SOA_Concept_Art_10.jpg| Concept artwork of a younger Fina and Ramirez Image:Fina_Flag.jpg| Fina's flag for the Delphinus. Image:Fina_Cameo.jpg| Fina's cameo appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Fina & cupil.png|FIna's fanfare when low on HP. fina represented on the walls of Rixis.jpg|A female Silvite represented on the walls of the walls of the temple of Rixis References Category:Playable Characters Category:Blue Rogues Category:Silvites Category:Female Characters Category:Crew Members Category:Delphinus Crew Members